Chapter 5
Chapter: 05 Orphan School, at least Basic Union School had ended for me six days ago. Almost every one of my class had graduated and received their CITI implants in a festive ceremony in the school's cafeteria. It was an extraordinary experience for me. Father was present in full clan chief regalia, standing with other fathers and this time he was not there to ridicule or hurt me, but to witness the event just like the others. I always believed I would be the only one that was going to leave Nilfeheim after school, but Yngve was gone now for almost two years already. He had messaged me once or twice telling me how much better everything was, and that he experienced no bullying or general fear. Gunnar who had lost his fight against Sigvard and was officially no longer a member of the Peerson clan had left right after graduation to serve his twenty two month Union service as a food service provider for a Union Fire Department station and then was invited by Arthur's to their company college. It wasn't a big surprise that Peter, the son of a Freeman and seafood merchant left for college. But that Sigvard decided to serve the twenty-two month with the Spaceport Authority on another planet was as unexpected as a Tyranno sighting in the middle of Longnight. Two days later, Elena and I visited our Fangsnapper herds on the South Pole. All the larger clans maintained a herd or two there. The people who herded the Fangsnapper are the wildest, most rugged of all Nifleheimers. They live and work at the edge of the permanent ice, tending Fangsnapper herds for the clans. Protecting these angry and often dangerous animals from other wild Fangsnappers, Rock sharks and Tyrannos while they dove for fish, was a harsh, unforgiving life. These men, while actively herding the animals, lived in tents and primitive condition for long periods. Their families meanwhile lived in small villages located on the nearby ice field of the pole. Conditions in these villages were only slightly better than in the moving herder camps. Once a year a massive roundup occurred with the animals then driven in large tightly controlled herds to Isen Lansby. Separation of the herd occurs following preset rules governing their type, breeders, young calves, milkers, and sellable. The owners would remove the sellable one then either sell for live transport to the nearest Xchange center in Halstaad or sent to the nearby butcher block. A large portion of the herd slaughtered and quick-frozen on the spot, which amounted to approximately thirty percent of the pack. The surviving bulls become separated further by breeding guidelines, the quality of fur, and estimated weight for future meat yield. Through a series of bartering the owners would move the bulls from herd to herd to improve the overall sustainability of all the animals. If an exceptional bull appeared then an impromptu auction would happen which mostly ended in a shouting match between two of the buyers. These matches were mainly for entertainment and rarely if ever, erupted into fights. If an outsider questioned this child-like behavior, a quick explanation about this was a time for celebration and tension relieving, and not a time for petty quarrels and senseless loss of good men, occurred. After completing the activities concerning livestock management and invoice disbursement, the owners would pay the herders their annual pay. During this time all the traditions regarding the relationship between husband and wife or partners were put on hold, and the women or homebound partner became the dominant player. That was a time-honored ritual for it was the duty of this person to manage the money and ensure it lasted for the entire year. It was also the time for "the annual Vikinglag." A carnival-like occasion with performers, rodeos and all kinds of competitions. The wine, beer, and ale flowed nonstop for the entire Vikinglag. All distilled beverages were banned, although some were always "mistakenly" left in a handbag or travelers sachet. The patrol personnel looks the other way so long as the mood remained festival. Grudge feuds always directed to a roped off area that had mediBots and a flyer on standby. These feuds usually ended with both parties hanging onto the other and shouting for a beer for my buddy. All in all your usual Viking gathering. Elena and I were standing to the side observing one such epic battle when Elena was attacked by a wild Fangsnapper that somehow got loose and tore through the fairground. Slamming into party-goers but seems intent on my beautiful sister as it bolted straight towards her. While I tried to get to her, I was not close enough to prevent the attack. My sister stood her ground and Elena with practiced efficiency slew the beast with her sword. It was like watching poetry in motion, her moves, and lunges practiced efficiency. This warrior feat was not only seen by dozens of people but also witnessed by two Owner/Elders attending the Roundup and partying with their workers. The Elders declared her competition a feat worthy of the Ancient Challenge and declared her a fully vetted Nilfeheim warrior. The oldest son of the Thingstal Clan, Armin Thingstal challenged her, saying "If the elders declare weak and useless women to be warriors, then real warriors must step up and put down such foolishness." The Elders monitoring the discussion declared it would occur not here but at the roundhouse and would follow all the appropriate rituals and traditions set forth for warriors. Armin also demanded to gain whatever riches Elena had in her name. My offer to be her champion denied by both the Elders and Elena. The inner circle of Elders accepted Elena argument and allowed the match to occur. During the fight, a term loosely applied as it normally requires two people to fight. Her attack was masterful and devastatingly brutal. She handled him with ease as she cut off both of his hands. Her actions cemented her position as heir apparent. Nifleheim Radio transmitted the fight and proceeding action live from the roundhouse to every Nilfeheim home. Someone even stated it was picked up by Galnet as a historic first on Nifleheim. During the same event, I was forced to exhibit my disapproval of Beowulf Thingstal's interference in the fight. Beowulf, the brother of Armin, jumped in the ring after he witnessed the defeat of his sibling brandishing a sword and proceed to blind-side attack, Elena. Unfortunately, my argument with that coward was not as elegant as Elena's. This time, however, I did not feel the same guilt as I did when I killed the Steiner boy in the very same ring. Beowulf attacked without challenge and from behind, I do not endure cowards. One surprising development of that day was the fact that Isegrim my father jumped from his seat into the fighting ring and with great pomp and circumstance challenged the Older Thingstal to a duel if he did not recognize Elena as a warrior and accept her as heir. Otmar Thingstal threw his sword into the ring and acknowledged Elena as a warrior and conceived her victory. Father then openly revealed that Harkun was Olafson, as his half brother, thus making Elena, a certified Cousin to mine. Now I had a sister who was also my cousin. Of course, Father told everyone that her feats came naturally as she had Olafson blood in her veins. He also announced before the Elders that, he as clan chief had an obligation to elevate Elana to be the first daughter with the rights of command and to be a most honored member of the Olafson clan. That as chief of our family felt this was necessary as his firstborn son was soon leaving to enter the Union Spatial Navy. I could do nothing but stand there with my mouth open, for I never thought he would accept my departure. None of the Elders could find a single line in the Book of Traditions, that forbade a daughter to be in such a position. Nilfeheim had a new hero who so happened to be a female. Then, about two weeks later, I was visited by two officers of the Union police. As surprising as their visit was, I had a bad feeling about it and suspected it had to do with the incident at the Spaceport. The two officers informed me that, the investigation into Lothar's attack was now officially closed. Apparently Lothar, so they told me, had committed suicide after he learned what penalty he would face for an attempted double homicide on Union ground. They did ask me a few questions about Lothar and took a statement on the events that led to him attacking Elena and me. One of them also questioned Elena. Both men said that crime on Union ground required a closing report and since there was an ongoing federal investigation into the planet bomb affair, they had to make sure it wasn't connected. I learned that Lothar had survived the beating he received from the hands of Lowmen and had stayed at the burg the entire time, still being an Olafson. I just hadn't wasted a thought on him since I left him behind on the floor of the High Halls. The Union Police visit unsettled me a great deal as I realized how close it was for Elkhart's predictions to come true when I receive the word, another Union official wanted to see me. This time however it was a Union Post office courier delivering me the official documents that confirmed my appointment date for testing at the Union fleet academy at Arsenal. He recommended that we should keep our GalNet terminal turned on so he would not have to make delivery runs. ---- My last days on Nilfeheim were over faster than I realized. For the longest time, I dreamt of the day I could finally leave. Now that it was at hand, I was no longer sure if it was the right thing to do. Elena and I stood by the large viewports looking over the snow-covered landing field. The space bus was sitting on its single landing foot with a flexible covered gangway attached it to the terminal. To me, it was as if Elena became more beautiful every day. She wore black knee-high boots red leather pants and shirt over a sweeping fur rimmed cape with the Olafson Wolf heads on the back. The leather modeled her curvaceous body in a very appealing way. Her thick, luxurious black hair contrasted in a lovely way with her blue eyes and rosy complexion. I was very proud of my sister. On her hip hung Hevnen, the great broadsword of the Olafson clan and perhaps as famous as Mrdaren. Father decreed that she earned the right to wear it. With us also were Uncle Hogun, Aunt Freydis. The Ancient One and Sigfrida. The almost two-meter tall woman that was a constant companion to The Ancient was a close friend yet I knew next to nothing about her. In her black leather outfit and fur cloak and the long blond braids reaching to her hips, she looked very much like a Valkyrie of ancient lore. She turned every head. in the spaceport. Sigfrida was now a constant guest at the burg and had started to train Elena, just as she had instructed me. Elena and Sigfrida quickly bonded and had become close friends. Uncle Hogun gave me one of his trademark bear hugs."Take care of yourself out there." Then stomped away. Aunt Freydis whispered. "Don't think bad of him. He is a big tough Fangsnapper on the outside, but soft as a kitten on the inside. He didn't want anyone to see him cry. He hates saying goodbye." "I know Aunt Freydis. There isn't a gentler soul on all Nilfeheim." She shook my hand. "Keep your honor as you always have and do what your heart tells you to do, sometimes the heart is a better counselor than the mind." She then followed her huge husband. The Old Keeper took my underarm and said. "Be careful out there Eric. I traveled a bit last year and will do so again as soon as I can. I tell you this galaxy of ours is a marvelous place, and you will see amazing sights, but it can be much more dangerous as a Rock shark infested stretch of ocean." I nodded." I try to be careful." Sigfrida pointed at Mrdaren I was wearing."Even though there isn't anyone your equal with this weapon on Nilfeheim, you will find out there a simple steel sword is not even considered a weapon any longer. Don't try to pick a fight with someone having a gun." "I am only wearing it for the benefit of Lars Igvarhein standing over there. Father asked me to wear Clan colors and the sword. I am not planning to stand out like a sore thumb and advertise to everyone I am a Neo Viking primitive of Nilfeheim." She kissed me on the forehead. Father did not come. Even though he had acknowledged my leaving earlier, he disapproved of me going off world and seeking to become a fleet officer. A few days ago he handed Elena the Clan ring in a symbolic gesture. He attempts to change my mind did not work, for I was steadfast in my desire to enter the Naval Academy. But Elena wearing the ring and thus becoming the declared heir was perfectly fine with me. To show me approval, I kiss the ring while it was on her hand. I am thus showing my servitude to her. Elena embraced me with a tight hug, she felt marvelous in my arms and smelled of fruity shampoo, beautiful soap, a hint of perfume, and warm leather. "Don't you worry, you are the firstborn son, and I will not desire anything that is rightfully yours." "Sister, I am so proud of you. I never really wanted to be a clan leader. Whatever destiny the Norns have decided to be mine, I know with great clarity it is not found on Nilfeheim. You are everything the Olafson clan needs and so much more. You look regal and stunning at the same time, you are smarter than me, have a knack for business and father is melting every time you there." "I love you my brother, always have. Be safe and call as often as you can." I promised. A voice boomed over the speakers, "Last boarding call for Grey Lines coach 554. All passengers, please come to boarding gate two in the Grey Lines lobby. Last..." She kissed me warmly on the lips closed her eyes, as a tear pearled down her cheek. "You better go now as I might change my mind and not let you leave." I brushed a strand of shiny black hair from her forehead, took a last lingering look of her gorgeous face, and then I turned and rushed to the lobby. Lars, our local newsman, had a partner now, instead of a cheap hover-cam he used previously. He directed his Cam-man with a sweeping gesture behind me and then stepped into my way. "Eric Olafson, the foremost hero of Nilfeheim, is leaving our world today to further his education off-planet. Eric, you still have a few minutes, would you mind answering a few questions?" "Lars I am not much for interviews and all this high-brow media stuff, and I do have a bus to catch." "Who is this stunning blonde with your magnificent Warrior Sister? I am getting calls from all over Nilfeheim." "She is a close friend. It is not very manly or very honorable to call in. Whoever is interested in Sigfrida should come forward and make proper advances. " I was halfway through the lobby and approaching the boarding gate, but Lars kept following me. "There are rumors your sister might be the next clan chief of the mighty Olafson clan, is that true?" "There is only one Clan chief, and that is Isegrim, my father. He is healthy and full of strength and if you make news out of rumors. I will challenge you." Lars stepped back. "It is my responsibility to follow up on rumors." "No, It is your duty as a news reporter to ascertain the facts then report the same without your personal bias." "Why is it, that you are leaving Nilfeheim? Why is the heir of the mightiest clan to leave now? Why leave the leadership to a female of uncertain, and questionable heritage?" "What did you just say?" I slammed my fist as hard as I possibly could into his stomach and then hit his chin with an uppercut that sent him to the floor. "I hope your cameraman got that too. If you ever dishonor my sister, spread rumors, or question her honor beware. If you ever say something like that about the Olafson clan again, I'll be back faster than you can say Olafson and kill you without mercy, do you understand?" He spat blood wiped his mouth and nodded. I made it as the last passenger to the boarding gate, and the security officer at the gate asked me to expose my upper right arm so he could scan my CITI implanted (Citizen Identification Tag Implant) located under the skin. After I cleared security, I stepped on a slide belt, the only one that existed on Nilfeheim and it carried me through the flexible Skyway connector to the space bus. An AI robot greeted me at the Airlock. "Good afternoon Citizen. Welcome aboard Gray Lines Coach 554. Your seat is on the upper deck, starboard row seat 44A; please follow the pulsing blue light to your seat." A blinking blue light appeared on the floor and guided me to a flight of stairs and then to a window seat. I took off my fur coat, sword, and belt and stowed them in the seat locker and sat down. From the viewport next to my seat, I could see the spaceport building. I hoped I would have a chance to see Elena and the others. Unfortunately, all I saw was the reflection of the space bus lights on the terminal windows and the gray sky of Nilfeheim on the smooth surface of the terminal complex. After a few moments, the air pressure noticeable changed and the air began to smell different. A legless robot floated down the middle aisle. "Captain Ruthneck and his crew would like to welcome you aboard Coach 554 Afghan. Please familiarize yourself with the safety features aboard this SII-Quadstar 400." "In the event of a catastrophic hull breach your seat will activate its life capsule mode, please make sure you have all limbs and other body parts inside the yellow outline around your seat when the emergency lights come on." "You will also find emergency spacesuits under your seats. Union species with special body features or environmental needs should ask one of the robots for an appropriate model. The consummation of tox drinks and legal drugs are permitted only while the bus is in space. Due to the various local laws to these matters, Gray Lines generally prohibits these activities while landed." "Our next destination will be the Lichthaus system and the planet Holstein. Estimated time of arrival will be the fifth hour on Blue Day or in about 6 hours and 12 minutes. The onboard restaurant invites you to try our various menu offerings. Have a pleasant flight. As a reminder to new travelers, the price of your ticket included meals, but any alcoholic drinks cost extra, per Union taxation laws." Liftoff occurred only moments later and the spaceport, Halstaad Fjord, disappeared fast beneath us, and then all surface view disappeared below the heavy cloud cover. Quickly we were beyond the atmosphere and the SII- Quadstar accelerated to gain the necessary speed to breach the Translight threshold. Approximately fifteen minutes later, the stars suddenly disappeared, and the background hum of the engines changed to a faint whistling sound then the stars reappeared. That signal meant the bus had slipped into Quasi-Space, the thin layer between real space and the next continuum, where faster than light travel was possible and time ceased to exist. We bring the time of our existence with us when we enter the non-existing spatial area, the Quasi-space. It remains with us and in no way affect the area surrounding our vessel. This voyage was my first time on a spaceship traveling faster than light. Unlike other previous experiences, I feel no anxiety or frightening remorse. Remembering my status as a Neo-Viking, I present a solid front, while my inner thoughts are yelling "CELEBRATE!" No, I remained calm and collected. The viewports now showed a simulated view of "outer" space as seen by the image producing Trans-layer sensors. Without these generated images a human quickly experiences disorientation and loses all sense of being. Quasi-Space is not a human-friendly area. Some eager scientists have put forth the idea that this area is an entity, something alive and provides communication between separate regions of corporeality. Super big words for a huge thing that furnishes humans access to astronomical territories quickly. From the brochure images displayed in the holoscreen before me, I learned that the Union heavily subsidizes the space bus service. It also goes on to explain that one universal size bus, one that can safely transport two hundred entities cost approximately twenty-eight billion Union dollars. At that price it would take Nifleheim thirty years to pay for it, that is if no one eats or sleep during that time. Or if they do, then forty to fifty years. While, of course, there were other, faster more comfortable ways to travel the space buses offered reasonably movement, with minimal comfort and luxuries, at an affordable expense. No other travel service existed that reached all occupied worlds and places in the Union for such a ridiculously small amount of money. It was intended to facilitate the smooth interaction between all Union worlds. A grandmother could easily visit her grandchildren clear across Union space for less than two hundred Credits. Students were able to travel to visit other places and tourists could visit every point of interest. The space bus service and the instantaneous cheap communication available to all Union citizens were considered the main reason why the Union has existed for over 2800 years and kept on growing. Not even the most distant fringe world colony felt cut off, and colonist revolts that were a common occurrence in many other known trans-galactic cultures had never happened in the Union. Not that anyone was forced to stay a member anyway. I looked around and didn't see many passengers even though the bus could accommodate over 500 travelers. The multi-entertainment unit mounted in the backrest of the seat in front of me flashed with the GalNet logo, and a sexless voice said. "Mr. Olafson you have a call from a user identified as Mr. Silverzweig. Do you accept the call?" "Yes, I accept." My grandfather's old friend and legal adviser appeared and said. "Shalom Eric. You left faster than I expected. I wanted to see you on Nilfeheim regarding your Inheritance. Your Grandfather wanted me to give you a recording. I also wanted to inform you that you now have complete access and control over the funds he left you." "I forgot all about that, Mr. Silverzweig. Can I see the recording from here?" "Yes, I'll upload it to your PDD if you have one." "Yes, I do." I held my PDD net to the GalNet terminal, the connection made and the files transferred. The lawyer nodded pleased and then said. "I took the liberty to invest your inheritance and retained a portion of the stock in your late grandfather's company for you, and it keeps earning you a little money on the side. You are quite a wealthy individual now and if you like I offer you my continued services as financial and legal adviser." "Yes, Mr. Silverzweig I appreciate that a lot. I would have asked you that if you had not offered." "In that case, I suggest transferring only one billion in your private user account and letting the other four billion work for you." "Mr. Silverzweig, to me hundred Credits is a lot of money. I can't grasp the idea of having that much money. There is nothing I foresee needing, other than maybe some less auspicious clothing, and a GalNet enabled PDD. Please deduct whatever fees you charge and do as you feel correct. My Grandfather trusted you and called you a true friend and that is all the reason I need to do the same, Sir." He smiled and bowed slightly."You are no longer on Nilfeheim, and you will soon realize the universe runs on money. I already deducted my fees Eric, and I consider it a personal pleasure to serve you. Good luck with your Union Fleet application." I thanked him again as he disconnected. My Credit strip made a pinging sound, and as I looked at the readout. I noticed a substantial number with lots of zeros trailing it. I had no concept or idea what a billion Credits implied. I started to freak out so, and I began Grandfather's recording. "Hello, Eric my grandson. If you see this recording, I didn't make seeing you off on your quest to become a starship captain. I heard it is a hard journey, but I know you will succeed. Also, be assured I will be proud of you no matter if you reach your goal or not. I know you will try your best as you always have and no one can ask for more. I left you a little bit of money in case this career choice turns out not to be to your liking. With that backing, you have the means to try something else. I wish I could have been there for you, but I assure you I am with you in spirit. Farewell, my grandson. For a short time, I was allowed to know you made me a very proud grandfather. I know I failed you and your mother in so many ways, I will rest more comfortable in whatever place I am now, knowing you have forgiven me. I have a grandfather. I hoped no one sees my tears I hastily wiped them away. -""- Holstein planet was the closest settled system to Nilfeheim and also the seat of the sector council. Immigrants from the German region on Earth settled this planet at about the same time as Nifleheim settlement occurred. According to the brochure that listed trivia knowledge of all the stops along the way, it was called the -Planet of Meadows- and was famous for its rolling hills covered with lush green grass. This plant called grass by the inhabitants, and similar to our seaweed covered large areas of this planet and its use, I found, was to feed the various land animals. Holstein had a population of nearly one Billion and exported mainly dairy products. The cheese and milk sold on Nilfeheim came from here. The primary city of Lunebeck had a Union Police station and a sector court. I decided to skip Holstein planet, as a sightseeing destination and stay aboard. Lay overtime was only three hours anyway. The list of tourist attractions was short, and none grabbed my attention or piqued my interest, as something I could not afford to miss observing. It amounted to tours. Tour dairy farm, brewery, a hiking tour of the moors, and genuine replicas of a Terra German medieval castles were on the highlights of the brochure, in other words, boredom in the extreme. If I were into beers that tour sounded mildly entertaining, but only placidly. We had burgs at home, and the rest was not what I considered attractive brain stimulation. Our next destination would be Twilight, a tidal-locked moon size body that rotated around a massive planet with a stable orbit. The extremely dense atmosphere of the world made it a prohibitive location for a busy space transfer hub. On Twilight there existed only a narrow strip surface where both the light and dark sides overlapped which allowed a climate and sported conditions for regular NiOx breathers. I activated the Privacy-Bubble and set wake-up on the Sleep-Inducer for arrival at Twilight and went to sleep. -""- Twilight so I learned from the same multimedia brochure displayed on the entertainment unit was a moon in orbit around the fourth planet in the Yutoo System. Twilight was tidally locked around that fourth planet, named Gigaball, an enormous gas planet with nine planet-sized satellites and hundreds of smaller moons. Twilight was unique among them as it had a Nitrogen-Oxygen small but stable atmosphere, acceptable to most NiOx breathers in the Union. A strip of about 6 kilometers width and 12,200 km long follows the permanent terminator line between the planet and the dark, cold space side. The information displayed informed the readers that the day side was the one facing the planet and the night side opposite and whenever the moon orbited around the bigger Gigaball, the night side was facing the distant sun of the system and technically became the day site. However, the distant sun did not provide all that much light. Therefore it's the only area of effect on Twilight was gravitational. Sighing, I decided this could be more complicated than the extraordinary seasons of Nilfeheim. I was thumbing ahead a few pages and learned that the planet facing side could experience temperatures up to 250 degrees C. While the temperatures on the night side and while behind the big planet could go as low as minus 60 degrees C. A permanent strong wind circulating between the two sides had smoothed much of the rocky surface and created valleys with pockets of mile deep micro dust. Fresh potable water existed at the terminator, and there was indigenous plant life. Extend searching and exploration indicated no mobile life either plant or animal existed, and this included species down to microscopic life in the water. Colonists and wanderers started settling Twilight about 1500 years ago, from many different regions and no particular culture dominated, it indeed was a hodge-podge of unique individuals. According to the brochure, most cities and settlements were located in or under the terminator strip, but there was a Sunside city and Planet-Side city. It seemed noteworthy for whoever wrote this, to mention that the Sun Siders did not like the Planet Siders and vice versa. Both sides consider the Termis (those living in the middle) to be snobs and weaklings. A short, violent, local war erupted about 300 years ago between the two sides. The Termis in the middle called for immediate intervention by the Union, who quashed the uprising mainly by being present. The loss of lives was minimal due to the quick thinking of the Termis. The mayor of Termis at that time was an ex-patriot of Terra and a minor comedian, and through his ultimate wisdom joking referred to his constituents as Terminators. The Union officials wrote the name into their report, and now the citizens of Termis are officially designated, Terminators. Mushrooms, minerals, and exotic metals were the main export items. The mushrooms grew in the numerous mild climate caves the dotted the entire surface. It also noted the temperature in these caves rarely varied more than two degrees C. The location of Twilight when compared to the local celestial bodies made it an ideal Union traffic hub. Intergalactic vessels and well as local ones were able to dock on the surface eliminating the costly orbital stations. Some of the Tourist attractions listed were: Dust skimming, White water boating, and a traditional Amusement Park. I yawned and stretched a bit. Maybe The Ancient One was exaggerating the Universe so far was proving to be unbelievably dull. Darn is this story getting boring as I first thought the universe to be. --""-- There was not all that much to do on a space bus. On the main deck was a restaurant, with very basic and mostly printed food offerings. Of course, there were GalNet terminals, part of the seat entertainment system. Most passengers kept their Privacy-Bubbles and Sleep-Inducers activated. Since this was my first space flight, I explored the bus but found nothing that genuinely piqued my interest. So I read the GalNet entry about Twilight and again but still founding I was not bubbling over with interest in the local attractions. An eight-hour layover for the bus indicated I would need some diversion besides stretching my legs. A visit to the local eatery or traven could consume most of that time, but that too depends on the atmosphere in the establishment. A friendly dart game or a few rounds of eight-ball would be enjoyable, but that also hinged on the attitude of the locals. I had left Nilfeheim much sooner than initially planned, and now I faced four months of idle time before I reported for the entrance exam. Therefore, I foresee a significant impediment to my first journey into the vast, unfamiliar universe. By Thor, I am going to bored to tears for four long months. Category:Edits by Posidous